


Second Reunion

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And this is how I express it, Because I'm freaking out over that promo, Drabble, F/M, Jonsa hugs, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Odysseus returns to Penelope...I mean, Jon returns to Winterfell.





	Second Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casema/gifts).



> Because I'm freaking out over that promo (the first 3 seconds of Season 8 we get and it's a Jonsa hug and I'm screaming!). I'll probably revisit this again in Dreams of Spring but here! Have a drabble!
> 
> Gifted to casema for pointing out the clip to me :)

 

The biting cold did not bother her for she felt the warmth of his eyes the instant he saw her. Everything else around them seemed to melt for that heartbeat or twenty that passed as he approached. He was home again and that was what mattered.

But as he stepped into her waiting arms and embraced her so tightly, she knew they were not alone. She slowly lifted her eyes.

_The pack survives._

The pack was all home again and winter was here. He might wish to protect her but he was hers to protect as well.


End file.
